Albus Potter's Sorting
by IamaDemivoid
Summary: Ito ang kuwento ng sorting ni Albus Potter sa Hogwarts. Alam ninyo lahat na hindi pinakita ni J.K. Rowling ang sorting ni albums kaya ipapakita ko sa inyo ang ideya ko sa nangyari doon. Lahat ng character ay pamamay-ari ni Rowling.


**Albus's Sorting**

Natutuwa si Albus Severus Potter. Narito siya nakasakay sa Hogwarts Express, handa na upang pumunta sa Hogwarts. Habang nakasakay sa tren ay nagkaroon siya ng isang bagong kaibigan.

Si Scorpius Malfoy ay isang mabuting kaibigan. Hindi siya tulad ng tatay niya na mapagmataas sa mga muggleborn noong siya ay nasa Hogwarts. Si Scorpius ay mabait at gwapo.

" Kaninong bahay ba tayo ilalagay?" ang tanong ko.

"Sa tingin ko, makakapasok ako sa Slytherin. Pero sayo, baka Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, o Ravenclaw. Sa tingin ko ay hindi ka makakapasok sa Slytherin." sagot ni Scorpius.

"Hindi ako magiging Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw." Sabi ko sa kanya, "Iniisip ko na baka ako makapasok sa Gryffindor o Slytherin. "

"Huwag mo nang isipin iyan. Kahit saan tayo ilagay ay magiging magkaibigan naman tayo." sagot ni Scorpius.

"Sige na nga. Hayun na si Rose!" sinabi ko kay Scorpius.

Si Rose Weasley ay ang anak nina Ron and Hermione Weasley. Siya ay mabait, matalino at maganda. Mayroon siyang pulang buhok at asul na mata.

"Hi Al! Hi umm…" ang sabi ni Rose.

"Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy." ipinakilala niya ang sarili.

"Hello Scorpius." sagot ni Rose.

"Dapat na tayo magpalit ng damit. Malapit na tayo sa Hogwarts."sinabi ko sa kanila "Baka mahuli pa tayo."

"Sige" sabay nilang winika.

Nagpalit kami ng damit at lumabas ng tren. Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto ay may sumigaw.

"First Years, first years! Pumunta kayo dito!" sigaw ni Hagrid.

Lumapit kami kay Hagrid at sumakay sa isang bangka.

"Apat lang sa isang bangka." sigaw ni Hagrid, "Nandito na ba ang lahat? Go!"

"Wow." Sabi ko sa kanila, "Ang ganda!"

"Yumuko ang lahat!" sigaw ni Hagrid.

Yumuko ang lahat ng bata.

Pinapasok kami ni Professor Longbottom. Sinabihan kami na pumila.

Ngayon na ang oras para sa sorting. Tumingin kami sa Sorting Hat at ito'y kumanta:

_Ang isang libong taon o higit pang nakalipas_

_Noong bagong tahi pa ako_

_Mayroong apat na wizards na magaling_

_Na ang pangalan ay alam pa rin._

_Matapang na Gryffindor, mula sa ligaw na magpugal,_

_Makatarungang Ravenclaw, mula sa kapatagan,_

_Mabait na Hufflepuff, mula sa lambak na malawak,_

_Matalas na Slytherin, mula sa kasukalan__._

_Mayroon silang isang gusto_

_Nagkaroon sila ng isang plano._

_Upang turuan ang mga batang sorcerer_

_Kaya ang Hogwarts ay nagsimula._

_Ngayon bawat isa sa sa nagbuo ng Hogwarts ay_

_Nagpatayo ng kanilang sariling bahay,_

_Upang maturuan ng iba't – ibang Katangian ang mga bata_

_Sa Gryffindor nakakapasok_

_Ang mga matatapang,_

_Sa Ravanclaw ang matatalino_

_Ang palaging pinakamahusay_

_Sa Hufflepuff, ang mga determinado_

_Ang karapat-dapat pumasok._

_At para sa mga makapangyarihan na Slytherin,_

_Nakakapasok ang may magandang ambisyon._

_Habang buhay, hinati nila_

_Ang mga bata_

_Pero paano mapapili ang mga _

_karapat-dapat doon_

_Kung sila'y mamatay?_

_Si Gryffindor ang nakahanap ng paraan._

_Tinanggal niya ako galing sa kanyang ulo._

_Nilagyan nila ako ng talino_

_Para ako na ang makapili._

_Ngayon ilalagay mo ako sa iyong ulo._

_Hindi pa ako nagkamali._

_Titingnan ko ang inyong isip_

_At sasabihin ko kung saan ka nabibilang ditto._

Pagkatapos ng kanta ay sinimulan na ni Headmistress Mcgonagall ang Sorting. Si Brock Abbot ang unang Gryffindor, si Vivian Arroyo ang unang Ravenclaw, Beatrice Alonzo ang unang Hufflepuff, at si Andrei Boot ang unang Slytherin.

Pagkalipas ng ilang minute ay sumigaw si Headmistress Mcgonagall ng "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Hindi pa nakalipas ng isang minuto ng sumigaw ang Sorting Hat ng "SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Albus Severus!" sigaw ni Headmistress Mcgonagall.

Nilagay ko ang Sorting Hat sa ulo ko.

"Saan kaya kita ilalagay? Mabait… Magaling… Matalino. Saan kaya?" iniisip ng Sorting Hat.

"Kahit saan po ." sagot ko sa kanya.

"Sige … Karapat-dapat ka sa SLYTHERIN!' sigaw ng Sorting Hat.

Sa sobrang saya ko ay "sorting" na lang ang narinig ko sa sinabi niya.

"Weasley, Rose" sigaw ni Headmistress Mcgonagall.

Nakapasok siya sa Griffindor.

Simula noon ay alam ko na na ito ay magiging pinkamagandang pitong taon sa aking buhay.


End file.
